The Epitome of Desire
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: After persuading Ziva into going to Louisiana with her, Abby then decides to take the Israeli to her favorite bar and nightclub. However, what happens when Pamela and Eric show special interest in the federal agent, and Eric summons Ziva, changing her life within a matter of moments? Zimelic fanfic, don't like don't read.
1. The Art of Persuasion

"Come on!" The raspy voice of Abby Sciuto whined as she stood in front of Ziva David's desk, wearing her usual Gothic attire. "Please, Ziva, please say you'll come with me!"

Abby allowed a pout to come to her face, practically begging, ready to grovel if she so needed to. The forensic scientist had been excited for weeks when the opprotunity arose for her to use a bit of her vacation time to go back to Louisiana. She missed Shreveport, especially Fangtasia. She figured that she would bring Ziva with her, make it a "girls vacation" or something of the sort. Ziva, however, was rather unsure about going to the unfamiliar town with eccentric woman before her.

"Abby..." Ziva started in a sigh, sitting back in her chair. "I really do not know."

"It'll be fun! Please, you gotta come!" Abby insisted, bouncing up and down. Tony sat at his desk, holding his head in his hands. He had gone out to clubs all night last night and as a consequence, he came into work hungover and tired, his head pounding.

"For the love of God, Ziva, say yes already!" Tony exclaimed angrily through gritted teeth. It was clear that the noise was aggrivating his head ache more and more as time went on. Ziva could not keep from sighing, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright... I will give it a try." Ziva said, completely unaware that this agreement would merely be the start of what would change her life forever.

After everything that had happened last year, she figured she should live for more than she had in the past; do more than just work and go home. She had a lot of compensation time coming to her, anyway. Might as well use it. The agency actually preferred that methodology over paying them, regardless. Ziva went home that night and packed a couple of her larger duffel bags with what she would need, having filed for three weeks of comp time earlier in the day. The atuned Israeli jumped when there was a brunt knocking on her front door.

"Ziva, you ready?!" Abby asked from the other side of the door.

Ziva rushed up to it, opening it quickly. She smiled to her friend on the other side of the door, a woman moments from exploding with excitement.

"I have my bags packed, yes." Ziva responded, going to grab them and once she did, she locked up her apartment and made her way with Abby out of the complex.

The pair piled into Ziva's mini cooper and began the twenty hour drive to Louisiana, getting there in about sixteen since Ziva was behind the wheel whilst Abby told her where she needed to go. Once they got to Shreveport, Ziva was beyond enthralled. The place was so different from what Ziva was used to. It was quite the culture shock. What Ziva did not realize was that she was in for far more of a culture shock than she could have ever bargained for. As they drove, Abby noticed her favorite hotel in Shreveport. It was a human and vampire friendly hotel about two blocks away from Fangtasia.

"Ooh, Ziva, there! That's where we'll be staying." Abby said, her index finger pointing promptly to the red and black exterior of a building.

Ziva pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and put her car in park before turning it off. The place gave off this energy that somewhat frightened Ziva, though she would never let it show. She looked to Abby with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"We are to stay here?" Ziva asked, receiving a nod. "Alright."

Getting out of the vehicle, she gathered the bags as Abby got their rooms.

"We should go out tonight." Abby said to Ziva as they were getting their things settled in their ajoining rooms.

Ziva turned sharply to look at the Goth forensic scientist, an intrigued look on her heart shaped face. She wondered where they could even go in this small and unfamiliar town. Humming thoughtfully, she set down her bag before letting her arms fold casually over her uppermost abdomen.

"Okay, where would we go?" She questioned, causing a smirk to form on her friend's alabaster skinned face.

"I know just the place." Abby responded with a smirk, the playful evilness evident as it flashed across her face.

"And why exactly is it that when you say this, I do not have such a good feeling about it?" Ziva asked further, stepping closer to Abby just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"Meh," Abby started, shrugging her shoulders pensively. "Maybe because this place is... well, different than clubs and bars in DC?"

"How so?" Ziva responded, a tinge of worry coming through her tone.

Little did Ziva know, was that Abby was going to take her to a place that would change her life as she knew it forever. Abby was going to take her to Fangtasia.


	2. Staring Game

Ziva was not used to wearing these types of clothes, though Abby knew if they were going to be at Fangtasia, she could not let her friend going dressed as she usually does, despite how gorgeous Abby thought she looked in said clothes. Ziva wore Abby's cut off Cheap Trick shirt, which showed her arms and toned abdomen; along with rather short black shorts, several bracelets, a couple belts draping a bit around her hips, and her combat boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, shocked by just how much of her flesh showed. Her hair fell in waves, going past the end of her shirt.

"Abby, I don't know about this." Ziva sighed, seeing Abby put on one of her numerous dog collars.

"What do you mean? You look hot." Abby replied, going to synch up the boots on her feet. "Look, I know it's a lot of flesh, but trust me, you look perfect for Fangtasia."

Ziva crossed her arms over her upper abdomen as she turned on her heels to look down at Abby. She, with curious eyes, watched her friend closely as she stood back up.

"About that..." Ziva said, taking a step towards Abby. "What kind of club is named 'Fangtasia'? And you never told me what makes it so much different than clubs in DC."

Abby bit her black lip for a moment before finally giving up the one piece of information she had not quite told Ziva, and for what she thought was good reason.

"It's... it's a vampire bar." Abby confessed, causing Ziva to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"A vampire bar... that's rich." Ziva said, adding a bit more make up before looking to Abby, grabbing a leather jacket, pulling the black leather article of clothing onto her frame. "Alright then, let us go to this vampire bar, then."

Abby shook her head, knowing Ziva would just have to see it for herself in order to believe it. The walk to Fangtasia a couple blocks away was without talking between the two girls, but soon enough they found themselves at the door, being carded before going inside. Ziva was mystified by the decor and the other patrons. It was unlike any other bar and nightclub she had ever been to, in more ways than she believed. Abby led the pair over to an unoccupied small table about fifteen feet from the stage of the place, the stage in which Eric Northman and Pamela Swynford de Beaufort were. Eric was sitting in his chair, whilst Pam stood to the side of him. Her hand was propping her somewhat against her Maker's chair, a bored look on her face.

"Same fucking crowd as usual." Pamela growled, feeling much more annoyed than usual.

"Easy, Pamela... I am sure we will find a human worthy of our affections sometime soon." Eric said in a wickedly optimistic tone. "We just have to wait and be patient."

The pair had not fed in a few days, and their last fang bangers were so beneath them, they felt disgraceful. However, both knew that they wanted something else. Much like nesting groups of vampires, the Maker and Progeny were looking for a female human to share between the two of them. Needless to say, their efforts were not going as they wish. Abby, meanwhile, made sure Ziva was seated before speaking,

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Abby spoke before going to the bar and getting a couple drinks.

Ziva looked around the place, unable to believe her eyes. She noticed humans submissively displaying their necks and thighs to vampires, their fangs out in full view. Ziva shook her head, allowing her eyes to scan over the rest of the bar, her eyes immediately halting upon noticing them. Eric and Pam. Curiosity and uncertainty coursed through her, unsure of what to make of the pale blondes watching over Fangtasia, as if they were hawks. Though they were no such things. No. In fact, they were just like those who had humans fawning all over them. They were vampires. Not just any vampires, however. Eric was Sheriff, and Pam was his progeny. When Abby returned with a Chardonnay for herself and a mojito for Ziva, the Israeli decided to ask the Goth about them, her eyes still entranced by her current view.

"Abby, tell me, who are they?" Ziva questioned, gesturing her finger towards them as she managed to tear her eyes away just long enough to look to her co-worker.

Abby, confused, looked in the direction of Ziva's inquiring index finger, nearly dropping her drink when she saw Pamela and Eric, their eyes scanning over separate areas of the bar and nightclub before them. Setting down her drink shakily, she made sure to cease Ziva's pointing before sitting down. She looked terrified.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Abby exclaimed with much fear in her tone.

"What? What? Abby, who are they?" The federal agent asked with much persistence.

"The guy... he's the sheriff." Abby said in as low of a tone as possible.

The caused Ziva's brows to furrow with confusion. A sheriff? Sitting on the stage in a nightclub? This town was more odd than she realized.

"What is law enforcement doing in here?" She questioned, cocking her head to the left.

"No, no... not that kind of sheriff, Ziva. He's a vampire sheriff." Abby explained, her hands going to her thighs. "And the woman beside him is his progeny."

Ziva found herself confused yet again.

"Progeny?"

"He made her... y'know, into a vampire." Abby spoke in a more hushed tone. "He is her Maker."

Suddenly, her heart shaped face lit up with intrigue, looking over to Eric and Pam with curious orbs. Abby gasped.

"Ziva, no! Stop looking at them!" She exclaimed, forcing her eyes onto herself. "Seriously, stop that."

"Okay, sorry." Ziva said, though, she could not help but to occasionally find herself gawking far too much for her own good.

Ziva snapped out of her stare when she heard Abby groan. Her eyes went to Abby before looking where she was looking, at one of her exes who was not only obsessed with vampires, but her as well.

"Shit... Ziva, I gotta get out of here." Abby said, standing to her feet before putting on her jacket. "Crazy ex boyfriend is here. But, you stay... enjoy the place."

"Okay, Abby... are you going to be alright?" Ziva questioned, briefly touching her alabaster skinned arm.

"Oh, yeah... but Ziva, really, whatever you do, don't look at Pam and Eric, got it?" Abby spoke sternly, not wishing for her friend to become their next meal.

"Got it." Ziva replied, watching the forensic scientist leave the place.

The Israeli downed both her own and Abby's abandoned drinks, before taking the glasses back to the bartender. She went back to her seat, sitting down. Staring at the table awhile, she could not help herself any longer. She defied Abby, her orbs drifting back to the vampires on the stage. Both were gorgeous beings, she had to admit. Her heart beat quickly as her eyes scanned over their frames, imagining what they would look like naked next to her in bed. Quickly, Ziva tore her eyes from them when she saw Eric turn his head in her direction. She pretended to read one of Fangtasia's signs on the wall, but when Eric's eyes found the human, he knew better than to buy that she had not been staring. It was then when the male vampire knew that Ziva was their human.


	3. I Summon Thee

Eric looked up to Pamela, nudging her gently to get her attention. Their eyes met and he allowed for his hands to come together, fingertips touching corresponding fingertips. The look in his eyes was one of great satisfaction and hunger merging along with lust. Meanwhile, Ziva felt herself starting to get warm and shrugged off her leather jacket, putting it on the back of her chair. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes away from the two vampires on the stage. She wished now more than ever that she had listened to Abby.

"Where is she?" Pamela questioned her Maker, knowing just what that expression meant.

Eric gestured his head in Ziva's direction, and both could tell that she was desperately fighting the urge to look at them. Pam knew someone had been watching and now she knew who. Smirking, she allowed her eyes to wander over the Israeli's frame. Feeling rather uncomfortable, she ran a hand through her hair before standing to her feet and going to the bar. She needed alcohol. Getting a shot of tequila, she took it before getting two more. Paying for her drinks, she went back to her seat and sighed, looking around the bar again. Her heart jumped when her eyes landed on Eric and he and his progeny were looking right back at her. She felt her chest heave as her breathing increased.

"Fuck." Ziva muttered under her breath.

Pam could not keep from smirking at Ziva's reaction to their eyes on her. Ziva tore her eyes away and looked to a different sign on the wall, focusing on it for much longer than needed to read the words on it. She read the same 'No Biting on Premises' over and over and over again, until it became like a mantra within her head. Pam managed to take her edacious eyes off of Fangtasia's newest morsel before looking to her Maker.

"She is absolutely scrumptious, Eric." Pam remarked, a wicked grin plastering across her face.

Eric nodded in agreement, having become quite interested in her from the moment he felt her eyes on him.

"Yes, she is... and very attractive, as well." Eric added on, his eyes scanning over her once again.

Ziva moved her eyes to another sign, tapping her foot ferociously. She should just leave. Yes, she should go. However, she could not seem to settle herself enough to even stand up, let alone walk out of the bar. She ran a hand through her long brunette hair, pulling it with her over her right shoulder as she took a deep and soothing breath. She needed to relax. Eric's eyes instantly went to her neck, watching the pulsations from afar. It did not take long for Ziva to calm down enough to convince herself to get up and leave, and more importantly never come back again.

"Alright, David, you can do this." She said in a low voice, giving herself a pep talk that she really needed.

However, as she let her eyes open yet again, they were instantly on Eric. Eric smirked before glancing to Pam.

"I shall summon her to us." He spoke in a low tone to his progeny.

Ziva was moments from getting out of her seat and running when Eric's eyes locked with hers. In that instant, it felt like everything, including her heartbeat and respiration, had ceased to exist. With two fingers, Eric gestured for Ziva to come over to him and Pamela. Stunned beyond belief, she could not seem to swallow the idea that Eric was addressing her. This could not be happening, could it? She pointed to herself as if to affirm this and Eric nodded briefly. Feeling compelled in that instant, she stood to her feet and began to walk towards Eric and Pam. As she traipsed towards the vampires, her mind was a vehement whir, and her heart felt as though it would burst through her rib cage at any given moment.

It felt like a trek, the walk all the way to the sheriff. Once there, she stood before Eric and Pam, her brown orbs darting between two forms, cold and devoid of life and yet at the same time living. Undead creatures of the night. Ziva let out a breath, not daring to speak, not yet. What had Eric wanted anyway? Had she wronged him in some way by looking at him? Now that Ziva thought about it, as feasible as it was, it did not seem that he was angry with her at all. In fact, it was worse. He was looking at her as if she were his dinner.

"Do you know why I summoned you?" Eric questioned, knowing damn well that she would not.

He watched the Israeli shake her head and smirked his signature smirk, one which tended to get to people. Ziva was no exception. Her mind was still reeling. She had to know what it is he wanted with her.

"No, I do not." She finally spoke, her accent thick and exotic.

The resonating tone of her voice surprised both Eric and Pamela equally. Neither had expected for the woman they'd both grown attracted to to have an accent, let alone one so extrinsic as hers was. Eric blurred up to Ziva, causing her to become startled, though she would never show it outwardly. However, she need not show the emotion. Eric could tell simply from the beating of her heart, how aberrant it was within a matter of milliseconds.

"Pamela and I saw you sitting alone over there..." Eric declared, walking around Ziva before stopping right behind her. "Did you come here alone?"

"I..." Ziva started, suddenly finding it difficult to speak due to the man's tone of voice. "I did not... though my friend...my friend left. I am here alone now."

Pam used her speed to go up to Ziva, looking right into her eyes. Ziva could feel her heart rate picking up yet again as she became beguiled by the pair of blue eyes that her brown ones locked on. She could merely manage to let out a singular breath, frozen still.

"Good to know." Pam spoke, her southern drawl rather inviting to the ear.

Ziva felt her entire frame radiating with a sensation of calidity, turning her into eviscerated mush. What was it that these vampires were doing to her? And even more importantly, what did they want? They still had not filled in that blank for her, and she would not dare to hazard to guess. Then again, she would not have ever been able to guess their reason for summoning her. In fact, she could not even dare fathom it.


	4. Sensory Overload

The young Israeli looked between Pam and Eric, her pulse rapid within her chest. She was far less frightened now, though her heart was still a panic. Not with fear, but with an excitement all on its own. Ziva did not know how to describe the feelings she felt as heat and chills ocsillated throughout her body. It was such a confusion to her nervous system. Every time one of the centuries' old beings touched her, a rush of chills stampeded throughout her. Though, every time one of them spoke, heat rampaged her like a flood of molten lava crashing against her, as if she were a cliff and the words were waves.

Despite all of this, Ziva still could not help but to be morbidly curious as to why they were doing what they were doing. Her officiousness as to what they were doing did not cease either. She wanted to know. Correction, she needed to know. Almost as if this knowledge itself was what sustained her life force. Pamela stepped even closer to Ziva, so close she could smell her perfume and feel her breath brushing across the flesh of her face and neck.

"What is it you want from me?" Ziva finally managed to say, the lump in her throat preventing her urgent words from escaping seeming to dissipate.

Pam smirked, a slight and maniacal chuckle slipping past her lipstick painted lips. She found it rather amusing and cute how Socratic the human before her was. Such curious minds must have much knowledge within them, and fear of what is not known, or instead of fear. Perhaps they have a desire to seek it out, to leave no stone unturned? Pam thought this of Ziva, and stepped even closer.

"That's a good question, cupcake." Pamela replied, her voice ringing out so celestially that it made Ziva's heart jump erratically. "Though, you must answer one for us, first."

Ziva got a frustrated expression on her face. Pam stifled her giggle, finding it all too humorous to be remotely sane.

"What's your name?" Pam questioned, her hands resting around her waist oh so casually.

"Yes, tell us, human, what is your name?" Eric added, his hands creating barely there touches along her back.

"Ziva,... my name is Ziva David." She replied through her teeth. "Now, answer me!"

"Feisty." The blonde female remarked, her eyes locked on Ziva's for a moment.

Pam's eyes then went to her Maker, whom stood behind Ziva. His hands then went to her shoulders, resting their as he inhaled the fragrance on the woman's body. It was a familiar smell. The smell of Shea butter merging with the scent of vanilla and grapefruit. The merging scents were so intoxicating that Eric felt his senses overloaded in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Mm Ziva," Eric practically growled, his deep tone downright subliminal. "We were wondering if you would appease us for the evening."

Ziva found herself in essence leaning against Eric, him standing so close to her that she could feel his chiseled form, well sculpted as it would be well into the next century and the one after, for as long as he managed to be undead. Pam stepped even closer, her breasts pressing into Ziva's upper chest. All of the close contact elicited a low moan from Ziva's lips, her heart thudding rampantly within her chest.

"And many evenings after that." Pamela added on, finishing Eric's thoughts out loud.

Ziva watched as Pam brushed back some of her wavy brunette hair, feeling almost dizzy from all of the sensations she was experiencing. It was almost too much to bare.

"Please," Ziva whimpered, biting her bottom lip to keep more moans from escaping her.

Pam leered at her response to her actions, pressing her thigh further into Ziva's sex. She watched the struggle flashing across her face as she fought the urge to moan out, biting her lip even harder. Ziva could taste just a tinge of blood. It was barely a couple drops, but the invigorating aroma wafted into Pam and Eric's nose.

"Ziva, moan for us." Eric gnarled in a commanding tone, causing Ziva to whimper even more. "Tell us... tell us what you want."

Her brows furrowed together as her eyes slipped shut. Her head fell back, meeting Eric's right pectoral muscle as Pam created friction between her leg and Ziva's crotch. She inhaled sharply, arousal rushing between her legs even more so than before.

"Please," Ziva begged now, one of her hands going up to Eric's corresponding shoulder, grasping onto it desperately. "I want you... I want you both."


	5. Eternally Theirs

Eric's signature smirk played across his dry lips before he ran his tongue along them, moistening them before brushing Ziva's hair back away from her neck. Pamela watched with twisted wonder, all too curious as to how the new morsel tasted. Ziva, meanwhile, could not have been more frightened and aroused all at once. She wanted to be touch, she needed to feel that all too out of reach sensation of release, and at the same time she could not have been more fearful of what sex with a vampire meant, let alone two. She just hoped that this would not be her last night alive. However, she rationalize, at least she would die with a smile on her face. Eric let his hands go down Ziva's back, sending frigid vibrations throughout her spine. Pam let her superbly manicured nails rake down Ziva's torso, making sure to graze over her nipples and the abdominal muscles exposed to her. The contours of her muscles flexed in response as arousal formed between her legs more vehemently than in her entire life. Her grip on Eric's shoulder tightened, and he could feel this.

"What do you want us to do to you, Ziva?" Eric asked in a low growl, a whimper leaving Ziva's lips yet again.

She could not believe this was happening. Not any of it. However, it was all so insurmountable... too much so to not be real. She felt so out of control of herself, as if the reins to her body were in both of their hands, not her own. Eric's question left the Israeli agent wondering what the pair was even capable of. She surmised that it would be far more than any human being, and possibly much more than she could even handle. Whimpers of breath went past Ziva's rose colored lips, unable to find words to answer Eric's question.

"My Maker is waiting..." Pam purred, her lips creating a trail along the mortal's jawline.

"Mm, well, aren't I supposed to please you?" Ziva questioned, managing to find words in that instant though she could not imagine how. "What is it you want to do to me?"

Pamela and Eric both smirked then, pressing themselves into Ziva more than they had been. Both found it humorous. The human did not seem to understand that they were being satisfied by merely feeding from her. The pair wished to fuck the Israeli as well, and neither of them knew her well enough to know what she herself wanted to get out of this. They were aware that the arrangement was lopsided enough without leaving Ziva any less than sated. **  
**

"Oh, we already know what we want out of this, Ziva. You'll be pleasing us plenty." Eric purred, kissing the spot beneath her ear. "But we want to know what you want."

"I honestly do not know." She spoke, looking over her shoulder. "I am not one to be picky, though."

Pam and Eric chuckled in unison. The perfect specimen. Willing to take and give anything and everything. A better subject to their desire could not have been asked for. And with looks and sweet aromas to match, Pam and Eric were not so sure they would want to relinquish this one. Little did any of the people involved know was just how vehement this feeling would become over time.

"Perfect." Eric whispered right into Ziva's ear, causing her heart to thud uncontrollably.

"Shall we take you with us downstairs in a while?" Pamela questioned the Israeli, receiving a slight and nerve racked nod.

"Sure, whatever you wish." She managed to say, her tone soft, so much so that it was barely existent.

The patrons of Fangtasia all noticed Eric and Pam were not on the stage and some allowed their eyes to search around for them, only to find them surrounding the olive tan skinned Israeli. They all wondered who she was, the place abuzz with dancing and gossip. They had their own theories, one being that she was their new plaything, and they had been right. If the pair of vampires got to have their way with Ziva, she would be eternally theirs.


End file.
